


焚城录 1

by ClaireQing



Category: Fantastic Beasts:The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQing/pseuds/ClaireQing





	焚城录 1

天已黑了，透过天花板的洞口，望得见爱奥尼亚群星闪烁，双桅战船轻轻飘荡，简直像一只大海殷勤摇动的巨大摇篮，昏昏入睡的大自然，是那么宁静、那么纯洁，有一会儿忒修斯竟以为他是在做梦。留意着他最细微动作的年轻女奴一见他醒了，就燃起蜡棍，用它点亮床脚下青铜枝形大烛台支撑住的金灯。这时，船的两侧出现了一种美妙悦耳的声音，这正是当双桨战船在科林斯下锚时水手们合唱的歌曲。可这次的孤独感和夜的沉静使它的感染力更强。当时，在水手们的歌声中，他看到了站在海岸边迎接他回家的阿尔忒弥斯。他又想起了他们临别时的最后一夜，他从未见过如此伤心欲绝的绿眼睛。他们整晚拥抱在一起，探索着最隐秘的欢愉。天快亮时，屋外传来了仆人们四处走动和收拾的声音，为主人今日的启程做着最后的准备。他感受到身旁的阿尔忒弥斯几乎无法控制地发起抖来。他将脸埋在他的右肩上，牙齿在皮肤上反复碾磨仿佛要把他要出血来。忒修斯打起精神来准备开一个小小的玩笑，你是哪里跑出来的小蝾螈，居然有一副要吃人的胃口。还没等他开口，先听见了一声细微的啜泣，紧接着耳边响起了一声低低的带着哭腔的呼唤，喊着忒修斯的名字。

你真的把他的心伤透了，忒修斯。他无比懊恼地责备自己，用手摩挲着阿尔忒弥斯的后颈，那里覆着一层细细的绒毛，摸起来光滑又带着柔和的触感。他回应着，轻轻叫他的小名，就像小时候一样，刚会走路的阿尔忒弥斯为了追一只鼹鼠，被蔷薇花的叶子划破了手指，作为哥哥的忒修斯也像现在这样搂着哭哭啼啼的小阿尔忒弥斯，扶着他的后颈，一面安慰地叫他“纽特”，一面抱她去找保姆。可是长大了的阿尔忒弥斯似乎下定了某种决心，憋着不再说一个字，连抽泣声也没有了，只是偶尔传来吸鼻子的声音。忒修斯深刻地恨起自己来，他在明知结局的情况下还贸然地引诱了阿尔忒弥斯，又在短短几天内抛弃了他。可是他能怎么做呢。他在罗马的每一天无时不在思念着阿尔忒弥斯，他感知到皇帝的停留在他身上的目光，就在那一瞬间他决定无论如何都要再回到科林斯来，回到他弟弟的身边，哪怕只是一刻。  
至少让我有一刻属于你。哪怕我今后将永远陷于罗马，我还可以凭此生存。忒休斯右肩下的枕头已经被浸湿了，他倚靠着这片冰冷，亲吻阿尔忒弥斯的头发。

为涅普顿祝祷合唱结束，竖琴的震颤余音过去好一会儿了，歌声的最后节奏也慢慢变弱了，空中精灵的翅膀把它们带走了。忒修斯的回忆停止在临行前海滩上的最后一面，他年迈的父母亲默默地目送战船离开，而他那似乎长不大的弟弟，也许是出于伤心也许是出于愤怒，甚至不愿来送他一程。他脱力地躺倒在枕头上，突然发觉一切都带上了不真实的朦胧感。此刻，房门开了，皇帝走了进来。尼禄的目光炯炯有神，他说：“忒修斯，你不想趁曙光初照的时候，去透透早晨的新鲜空气吗？”这声音表面上听起来柔和平静，忒修斯立刻觉察到包含有一种落地有声、令人发怵的东西，突然一个海浪拍在船舷上震晃了船身，他刚站起来就差点要摔倒，尼禄扑过来扶住了他。他突然明白了之前的问话为何令他感到恐惧。从他踏上回程罗马的战船的那一刻起，他将孤身一人地对抗坐拥整个帝国的世界主宰。  
船甲板上和风纯净、香气四溢。他像那些一贯擅长寻欢作乐的罗马贵族一样，躺在船尾顶饰上的金环网里，这张网一头固定在桅杆上，另一头固定在小巧玲珑的雕柱上，尼禄背靠桅杆，站在他身旁。  
夜里，船队一帆风顺地驶出了科林斯湾，绕过了伊利亚海角，太阳从岛屿后升起，曙光照亮了一分为二的山脊。“我们还在希腊。”忒修斯迎着朝阳下的海风。  
“对，我们现在闻到的蔷薇花和桔树的芳香，就算是最后的诀别了。不过，希腊不曾远去。忒修斯，愿意我在每一座岛上给你修建一座宫殿吗？”  
“即使是元老院普通的新进议员也能享有如此尊崇无比的奢荣。”  
“当然，只希望你在元老会议之外还能够想起你的皇帝。”  
“但是你向我炫耀富丽堂皇，有时使我害怕。你是雷神朱庇特吗？你的霹雳也许会像劈死塞墨勒一样把我毁了。”  
“你错了。我唯一的力量握在你手里，只要你愿意，我可以完成赫拉克勒斯的十二种任务。”  
尼禄像他在剧场里表演过的痴心情人一样，诉说满腔温柔，语气是那么铿锵有力，真实可信。

他们就这样在蓝天下、碧海上航行了六天。第七天，他们绕过了赫丘力峡角，驶入西西里岛海峡，随后他们向爱奥尼亚的浪涛致以最后一次告别礼，径直在沸腾的大漩涡和喧嚣的岩礁中破浪前行，驶入被地中海上永恒的灯塔和火山照亮的第勒尼安海。他们又航行了五天，最后，他们驶进一个美丽的海湾，海湾深处矗立着尼亚波利城，这座城市懒洋洋地躺在冒烟的维苏威火山脚下，它的右边是庞贝，四十年后，它们大概都葬身在熔岩的墓穴里了。  
尼禄皇帝一望见这座城市，就把战船的白色船帆换成了红色船帆。信号刚一发出，海岸上就响起了一阵骚动，市民们纷纷拥到港口迎接他们的皇帝。顿时鼓乐齐鸣，水手放声歌唱，人群欢呼雀跃。在这种热烈气氛中，船队徐徐驶进停泊场。尼禄登上马车，人群在城墙处打开缺口，征服者以凯旋的姿态走来进去。沿途都是同样的庆典和同样的敬意，经过无数座他破墙而过的城市，最后他带着军队似的仪仗队到了阿尔巴洛山。在顶峰上，在阿比埃娜大道的尽头，忒修斯再次看见了罗马那富丽堂皇的整个城池。

阿比埃娜大道从第勒尼安海延伸出来，跨越亚平尼山脉，通达亚德里亚海，从阿尔巴洛到罗马的这一段，被当做公民散步的场所，按照在风景最美的地方埋放骨灰的古老习俗，一个个漂亮的陵墓沿着大道两旁耸立着。这一天，来皇帝跟前看热闹的人，把这条壮丽的大道围得水泄不通。最前面的人刚望见皇帝，口口相传的叫声就朝城墙口传过去，与此同时，按照策马飞奔而来的骑士的命令，人们站在大道两旁，为驷马二轮车提供了宽阔的通道。离城门约有三百米时，由五百名骑士组成的骑兵队开始走在仪仗队前头。到了城门前，人群发出狂热地致意和叫喊：“海格力斯・尼禄万岁！”“阿波罗・尼禄万岁！”“光荣属于凯撒！财富属于皇帝！”忒修斯没有被卷入这股狂热劲儿中。他的马车跟在皇帝后面，罗马市民们山呼万岁的同时，也不忘把关注的目光放在这个异乡年轻人身上，他沉静的气质与热烈气氛格格不入，他笔直地立在马车上，没有一丝喜色，希腊式的窄鼻尖和爱奥尼奥一带特有的忧郁蓝眼睛，好像是无意参加人间盛会，随时会被涅普顿带回海洋的宁芙。人们的生出了好奇心，以致鲜花更起劲地抛向了忒修斯的车辇。

回到金碧辉煌的皇宫后，尼禄不知去向，而有两名利比亚女奴恭恭敬敬地请忒修斯跟她们走，他看到六名埃及奴隶抬的华丽轿子。他们胸前缀着光亮的月牙形银牌，在轿子旁等候。轿子沿着圣道而行，从朱庇特神庙的旁边穿过登向通往帕拉丁山的阶梯，最后在一座孤零零的房子前停下。奴隶们将绛红色地毯铺在地上，以便时皇帝刚刚交给他们的主人，不至于劳神去想从哪边下来。忒修斯对这里很熟悉，是皇帝在帕拉丁山行宫的的浴室，他第一次来罗马时，便被允许住在行宫里。他跨过门槛，门就在他身后自动关上了。乐师们分散在大厅各处，使响亮柔和的音乐声在梁柱间回旋。他走进更衣室，解开自己的衣服，衣物一件件落在他的脚下，露出白皙而线条流畅的身体。这个裸露的男子如此完美，连他跟前的女奴也仿佛看得出神了。忒修斯让奴隶等在外面，自己走进了温水浴室。  
这是一个宽敞的房间，四四方方，正中砌着一个湖泊般的温水池，香气四溢的温暖池水中间，飘着一只镶嵌着珊瑚的象牙贝壳，上面放着盛有香精油的犀牛角瓶子和拔了羽毛只留下绒毛的天鹅皮。他像美人鱼似的滑到水面上，水神般浸入水里，蛇一般柔软、优雅地泡在人工池里时，他并不知道有人正堂而皇之地观看他这副姿态。

尼禄・凯撒，罗马皇帝，在行宫外侧的靠近温水池一边的露台上，倚靠着装饰有黄金厄洛斯雕像的雕花栏杆，他手里举着蓝宝石打磨而成的透镜，透过那层镜子，贪婪地观赏着沐浴中的忒修斯。尼禄在行宫的每一天，都会让一群国色天香的少女们在浴池中嬉戏，她们有的是从高加索抢来的，有的是从高卢掳来的，她们头顶水仙和芦苇在水面上嬉戏逗乐，扮演着阿芙洛狄忒在海面诞生的游戏，专供尼禄欣赏取乐。

“就是这样。”皇帝伸长脖子，喃喃自语。  
三个月前忒修斯第一次来到行宫时，也是这样独自泡在温水池里。尼禄在第一眼见到这个亚该亚的使臣时，心里就燃起了一股隐秘的欲望，他遣散了水池中的仙女后，安排了忒修斯在此沐浴。对此毫无知觉的忒修斯在温水中自如地放松长途跋涉后的疲累。美妙的音乐叫他入迷，叫他想起了秘密的心上人。空无一人的浴室使他大胆起来，他犹豫着把精油倒在手上，顺着尾椎探入自己身后某个隐秘的部位，缓缓开拓着，不知疲倦地抽动着。尼禄在平台上惊奇地观察着这一切。他看着这个优美得仿佛得到过月神祝福的青年，弓起身子，蜷着脚趾，在氤氲着热气的水池边上，愉悦又痛苦地扭曲身体，摆出一副诱人的姿态。最后，这个年轻人浑身发抖，在高潮中叫喊着，无力地滑入水中。  
“阿尔忒弥斯，阿尔忒弥斯……”  
听到这个名字，尼禄感到啼笑皆非，想不到这位淫荡又青涩的使者竟然还崇拜着处子之神，而他荒唐的崇拜方式若是让激进自由的阿尔忒弥斯知道，大概会生气地折断金角鹿的角。  
他以为这就是荒唐所在，直到他踏入科林斯，忒修斯把他们见到的第一个人介绍给他，尼禄才恍然大悟。阿芙洛狄忒的信徒怎么会追随月亮神呢，忒修斯口中的阿尔忒弥斯不过是自己的亲弟弟，而他显然沉湎于将身体奉献给自己的血亲。尼禄深信，世上没有一个人是洁净的，每一个承认自己淫行的人都该被纳入金宫中。  
“忒修斯，可怜的忒修斯。哪怕在科林斯都不会容忍你的放荡，而罗马却是专门为你建造的。”尼禄对着蓝宝石镜后的忒修斯，痴迷地说 。


End file.
